All's Well That Ends Well
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: What happens when Loki comes back to Asgard after the Tesseract incident.


**Disclainmer: I own none of these character (shame), they all belong to the brilliant mind of Stan Lee.**

* * *

Right as Thor took Loki back to Asgard, he knew that his time was done. Even HE thought his actions were unacceptable. He was thrown into the dungeon without a second glance. A trial was held by Thor's demand; he still loved Loki, even though he got nothing in return. The turnout of the trial was that he was guilty, his punishment-death. Loki himself wasn't there, but he heard. He read the minds of the guards that switched his previous ones; they were at the hearing, even though the magician wasn't. Loki had never faced certain death before. And, for the first time in decades, he was truly frightened.

His cell door swung open, casting Loki's starved face in bright candlelight. There stood Thor, aghast. "Brother." He began. "No, Thor. I am NOT your brother, stop saying that." Loki spat angrily. "I'm sorry, Loki. But father decided that you will be-" "-executed." Loki finished coldly. Thor shook his head. His br-prisoner still amazed him. He never left his cell, not that he could anyway. But he still knew the news that floated around.

Thor knelt down beside the wounded warrior. He outstretched an arm to brush back an out of place strand of Loki's hair back to where it was supposed to go. This usually infuriated Loki. He never liked anyone touching his raven colored hair. But he was too weak to argue. He let Thor do what he wanted. Thor put his arm back down and stood up. Loki looked up at the prince.

His stomach growled, he hasn't been eating properly since he got back. Thor glanced back at him and said something Loki couldn't quite make out to a guard. "Goodbye, Loki." "Au revoir." Thor smiled; he loved it when Loki spoke French when they were growing up. The two princes of Asgard each knew multiple Migardian languages. Loki first learned French, while Thor learned German. Loki thought that, no matter what you said in German, you sounded furious. Suitable for the Thunder god. French always sounded beautiful. He also knew Latin. Little good that did him. Right after he became fluent, Latin just, died. No one spoke it at all anymore. Thor was glad that Loki still had one happy childhood memory.

Thor left with a whoosh of his cape, and closed the door behind. And Loki plunged, yet again, into darkness.

He sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't die! He had to get out somehow, but how? Then a little flap opened on the bottom of the door, and a ceramic plate slid through, scraping along the floor. _Oh Thor, why, how, do you still love me?_ He grabbed the plate and shoveled the lukewarm food into his mouth.

He didn't sleep soundly at all that night.

Loki dreamed the dream he'd dreamt so much since he returned to Asgard. He was standing on the top of a rocky mountain in a world unknown. Dark, cold, the closest 'sun' was billions of miles away. There, across the way, stood the Other. Another blue monster, the two-thumbed beast. He'd tell Loki about the Chitari. About the Tesseract. About Him. How if Loki didn't return the Tesseract to them, He would hunt him down. That there is no world, no realm, where he can't find him. Did Loki think he knew pain? He would make him long for something as sweet as pain. The Other brushed its hand across Loki's sunken cheek, he jerked away into the waking world.

He sat up, shallow breathed. Now, he was kind of looking forward to the execution. Asgard did it right. Swift, fast, painless, hopefully. The one the Other kept rambling on about would torture him, pain is never anticipated, but what would the circumstances be if he'd rather have pain? Loki trembled in the corner of his cell where his bed, a straw mat lay.

The door burst opened. There stood three royal guards. A pile of his old armor fell at his side. One bent down to brush and slick his hair back to its original state. They left him to change. Loki grabbed the clothes and was instantly immersed in old memories. He shook his head to clear it.

When the guards returned, Loki looked just like he did before those retched Avengers destroyed his plans to rule Midgard. One strapped the muzzle back on. "No tricks, Joten." He sneered. Loki just glared. Two of them grabbed his shoulders and led him out. He blinked from the sudden surge of light. He was led into the Throne Room.

In the throne sat Odin, with a stony expression. Standing on his left, was Frigga, with teary eyes. On the right, was Thor, looking like he's about to cry. Loki got thrust before them on his knees. "Loki," Odin began. "You have disgraced this house. You must be punished." He turned towards the golden doors. The executioner entered, dressed in all black, with a giant axe.

He approached the prisoner. Loki looked up, ready. _'Goodbye, Thor.'_ Loki projected the message into Thor's mind. His eyes widened in shock. Loki had never done this before. "Brother." Thor whispered. The one in black raised the axe, and let it drop. Loki's body disintegrated into golden dust. (When a god is killed, their body turns to gold dust, really convenient for cleanup.) The dust, his soul, gathered together and flew out of the window, onward toward Valhalla. The muzzle clattered around on the floor, before settling before the executioner's feet.

"No!" Thor yelled. Frigga covered her mouth in horror and ran from the room. She still loved Loki as her own. Odin kept the stern look on his face the entire time. The meeting broke up, and everything went on as normal as normal could get when you killed one of its princes.

Thor sat alone in his room and wept. He couldn't believe it. His brother, if he can still call him that, was dead. He loved Loki, now he could never see him again. "Loki, why?" He asked his empty room. "I must, Thor." Thor jerked his head up. "Loki?" Out of the shadows appeared the god of mischief. Thor ran up to him. He reached up his hand to touch Loki's armor, his hand brushed the smooth metal. "You're really here. How?" "Magic, it wasn't that hard. Do you think I would let them kill me?" He laughed as he asked Thor. "How?" He repeated. Loki sighed. Thor was ignorant. "I teleported, so to speak. I came here, where I knew you would be." "But, but, the dust?" "Thor, Thor, Thor. I think you know I could make a little dust if need be." Loki tutted with a joking smile.

"Well, what are you going to do now, you can't stay here, father will kill you, really this time." Thor asked with a worried look. "Doing my time made me begin to think. I want to start over. To start a life on Midgard, a real Midgardian life. I'll get a house, a job, maybe even a family." Loki responded with a smirk. "Who on Midgard would want you?" Thor responded sarcastically. "Ha ha, you're hilarious. Well, I think this is goodbye for good." Loki stated as he tried not to cry. "Nonsense! I will visit you!" Thor said and stood beside Loki, his brother, his friend, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Come visit me Thor, please." Certainly. I will see you soon." Thor and Loki embraced. "I will miss you terribly. Farewell." Loki smiled one last time and began to fade, green and gold blending together and streaming out of the window.

"Au revoir." Thor called to the empty room.

* * *

**Aww... how sweet. Sorry i havent posted anything in a while. Life keeps getting in the way. Reviews keep me going throughout the day!**


End file.
